User blog:Eden"TheHunter"/The Hunter Story
The Toa Hunter’s LegacyPart 1 Toa Matoro, sat, wounded, behind a couple of large protodermis drums. His armor was pierced in several spots from a scatter shot rifle. He was leaking a large amount protodermis. “This is not good,” Matoro loaded his Ice Rifle frantically, his hand shaking while he did so, “they are going to find me. Even in my spirit form, I can’t escape!” * * * Elsewhere a being named Snake-Out was searching for the fleeing Toa. One of his metal claws on the trigger of his rifle, the other wrapped around a cluster grenade. “The Toa will not escape!” he shouted to his other hunters in his native tongue, “The Toa cannot escape!” Snake-Out shot three shots to the air, the rest of his team shouted battle cries in excitement. “Zyglak and Skakdi rejoice!” he shouted in his language again, “Tonight we collect masks!” “Indeed,” a red Skakdi hunter named Hakann said behind Snake-Out, “we, my team and I, will flank around and flush ‘em out.” * * * Hakann, separated from the group, loaded his Lava Rifle and ordered his troops to search for Matoro. “Go, go, go!” he shouted, “Thok, to the left! Reidak, go right! I’ll sweep the middle for the hiding swine!” “Got it,” Reidak complied. “On my way!” Thok growled. * * * Snake-Out led a battalion of soldiers comprised of mostly Zyglak and Skakdi mercenaries towards the wounded Toa of Ice’s location. He motioned to them to split off into three separate teams. One to go to the left, the other to the right; he kept his pace down the center of his team. “First one to find the Toa will get three million units!” he announced. * * * “Dammit,” Matoro attempted to halt the flow of protodermis from leaking out of his body, “I can’t concentrate when this is happening.” The Toa looked over the drum to see if he was free. To his satisfaction the coast was clear. Suddenly, as he turned around, he was shot from Hakann's Lava Rifle. His armor around his heartstone was blasted into bits. “N-no!” he fell on top of the Skakdi hunter who shot him. “Get off me!” Hakann fired again, this time through the abdominal armor.Matoro landed, hard, onto the ground below him. His armor flying into the wind. He channeled his elemental powers and froze the air around his pursuers, stopping them in a solid ice formation.“Excellent job Hakann,” Snake-Out shot the ice, freeing the Skakdis from their prison, “You earned your reward.”“Good,” Hakann kept his rifle on the injured Toa.“Now!” the hunter pointed the rifle at Matoro’s head, “Tell me where itis! Where is it!”“I-I don’t need to answer to you!” Matoro spat protodermis onSnake-Out’s hand. “You little rascal!” Snake-Out smacked the Toa of Ice with the butt of his gun, “Tell me where it is! The Marker! Tell me and I may spare you!” “Never!” he struggled to stand, “I’ll never tell you where it is!” “Fine!” Snake-Out responded. He withdrew his weapon and clutched onto Matoro’s organic kanohi Iden, “Then this will be my reward!” With one motion the Toa’s hunter ripped his mask off. Matoro, now maskless, struggled to retrieve it. “No!” Matoro screamed as Hakann, from behind, shot his head off with three burst of his Lava Rifle. “Good riddance!” the Skakdi spat. “Excellent!” Snake-out eyed the kanohi Iden and smiled, “One down, five to go! Next is The Marker!”